Discover a strange love
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Helen reçoit un message de la Terre Creuse, et part immédiatement pour Praxis. Mais que peut-il bien se passer là-bas! OS


Re-bonjour à tous! Puisque je suis en vacances, j'en profite pour faire le tri dans mes écrits! Je posterai donc des OS plus fréquemment! Tout en continuant mes autres fics de plusieurs chapitres^^ Cet OS là est sur un couple pas encore vu dans le fandom francophone, ce qui m'attriste d'ailleurs! Quoi, vous devinez toujours pas? Ok..._**Ralen**_! C'est le nom que je donne au couple Ranna/Helen! Il se passe entre l'épisode 11 et l'épisode 15 de la saison 3(car on y parle de Worth et de la transformation de Will en phénomène) Sinon, comme toujours, je ne possède pas la série ni les personnages, sinon ça aurait été un véritable carnage! Bon, voilà...

**BONNE LECTURE**!

* * *

-**MAGNUS** ! cria Henry, interpellant Helen !

Cette dernière, absorbée par ses dossiers, revient enfin à la dure réalité, après 12 tasses de thé successives depuis le début de la journée. Elle regarda l'importuneur, après une gorgée de plus, et lui demanda ce qu'il avait à lui dire, et vite !

-On-a-un-message-de-la-Terre-Creuse ! articula-t-il rapidement.

-Henry, pas si vite ! reprocha-t-elle.

-Pardon. On a un message de la Terre Creuse, annonça-t-il avec un sourire.

-Vraiment ? Je suis sûre qu'il s'agit de Père ! se réjouit-elle.

La brune de plus de 100 ans se leva avec grâce, comme toujours, et suivit son informaticien préféré, qui marchait joyeusement devant elle.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous rend si heureux, Henry ? s'enquit dont Helen, intriguée.

-Rien de très important, doc !

-Ne me faîtes pas languir, pria-t-elle.

-Ok…Erika m'a invité une petite semaine à Londres, avoua-t-il, un sourire accroché à ses lèvres.

-Mais nous avons du travail ici, rappela la centenaire.

-Je sais…, soupira le geek.

-Allez-y dès que vous aurez fini votre nouvelle arme, concéda finalement Helen.

Elle se récolta un gros bisou sur la joue, et un câlin de taille, et reconnaissant de la part de son fils adoptif. Qui ne cessa de la remercier.

-Allez-y ! le pressa-t-elle alors.

Henry se précipita à travers les couloirs, pour demander à être téléporté ! Helen sourit, heureuse de le voir ainsi depuis ces quelques semaines houleuses. Puis elle continua tranquillement son chemin jusqu'au labo, où devaient l'attendre plusieurs personnes. En effet, dès qu'elle entra, la femme vit Will, Kate et Biggy qui regardaient l'écran du pc, intrigués et peureux pour certains. Will avait la mine grave. Lorsque le groupe aperçut Helen, il s'observa. Chaque personne déglutit ! Will, le plus terre à terre, comprit qu'il allait devoir encore servir de postier et porte-parole pour les deux autres.

-Que se passe-t-il ? interrogea Helen, inquiète par le visage qu'avaient ses collègues.

Aucun ne se décida à parler ? Helen eut encore plus peur ! Kate poussa le protégé de la brune vers cette dernière, l'incitant donc à parler.

-Hum, toussota-t-il, vous avez reçu un message de la Terre Creuse.

-Je sais, Henry me l'a dit. Que dit ce message ? questionna-t-elle.

-Vous devriez voir par vous-même et…

Will fut interrompu par Kate, qui voulait détendre l'atmosphère !

-Ne tombez **SURTOUT** pas !

Biggy et Will lancèrent alors un regard noir à l'Indienne, lui intimant de se taire ! Ce qu'elle fit malgré elle, obéissant pour une fois à ses collègues ! Helen, en ayant assez que personne ne veuille lui expliquer, ni parler, prit place au bureau. La traduction du message était affichée à côté de l'écriture Praxienne illisible. Le regard de la brune se porta naturellement sur le premier tableau, celui de l'étrange écriture. Elle aimait la contempler, la trouvait mystérieuse, belle. Puis ses yeux allèrent sur l'autre tableau :

_« Sénateur blessé, rejoindre Praxis immédiatement. »_

-Mon père a un problème ? De quand date ce message ?

-Euh…1…1 semaine, avoua difficilement Kate, craignant soudainement pour sa peau.

-**WHAT** ? Et ce n'est que maintenant que vous m'en informez ? s'étrangla en retour la centenaire !

-Le temps de traduire…

-Lorsque Will fut changé en phénomène, nous avons envoyé un message à Ranna, et elle a répondu instantanément ! se mit-elle en colère, et Henry n'a mis que quelques minutes à décoder ce qui était écrit !

Le psy, qui grognait en entendant la partie le concernant, devina à quel point le boss était inquiet. Et tenta de poser ses mains sur les épaules de la brune, pour la rassurer, mais elle s'en défit !

-Appelez John pour qu'il nous téléporte ! tonna-t-elle.

Kate et Biggy se regardèrent un instant, évitant de faire remarquer à Helen un tout petit détail technique. Ce fut Will, encore une fois qui s'en chargea !

-Druitt est introuvable depuis l'épisode Worth, vous vous souvenez ?

-Oui, mentit-elle !

Helen était tant inquiète pour son père qu'elle en avait totalement oublié John ! Ce dernier avait disparu après avoir tué Worth ! Sans tarder, elle courut hors de la salle pour aller près des phénomènes. Parmi eux se trouvaient, fort heureusement, des anormaux ayant le don de se téléporter. Elle embarqua Will et Kate avec elle, ordonnant à Biggy de garder la boutique. Le phénomène poilu n'en fut guère enchanté, et le fit savoir !

-Magnus, je ne…

Trop tard. Avant que Biggy n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, les autres avaient déjà disparu ! Il grogna férocement !

Tandis qu'Helen et sa petite suite arrivaient, sain et saufs, à Praxis. Ranna, ayant été contactée par ses gardes, vint les rejoindre et les accueillit ! Will nota encore une fois cette froideur qu'il n'aimait pas…mais au moins, la Praxienne ne pointait pas de pistolet ou arme étrange sur eux ! Il sourit légèrement, et suivit Kate et des gardes, qui les emmenèrent visiter des endroits inconnus. Ranna s'occupa d'Helen. Elle la guida jusqu'à la chambre de son père.

-Avez-vous pu établir un diagnostic ? demanda Ranna, curieuse !

-Non, hélas. Vos médecins ont-il pu en faire un ?

-Oui, tenez, voici toutes les données.

La Praxienne tendit un dossier à son homologue de la surface. Helen le feuilleta avec attention, puis en vint à une conclusion ! Elle avait déjà rencontré ce genre de symptômes…

-J'espère qu'il supportera, soupira-t-elle finalement.

-Nos médecins prennent bien soin de lui, la rassura Ranna.

-Merci de m'avoir prévenu, et de le soigner, lui sourit la centenaire en retour.

-C'est ce qu'il y a de plus normal ! Vous n'avez pas à me remercier, Dr.

-Bien sûr que si ! Merci Ranna…le sénat était-il en accord avec le fait que vous nous contactiez ?

-Il n'en a rien su. Nous sommes équipés de nouveaux systèmes secrets. Mais je dois vous avouer ma peur de ne pas vous voir arriver plus tôt ! admit Ranna.

-Oui…mon équipe m'a caché cela durant une semaine. Je compte bien avoir des explications d'ailleurs ! grogna Helen.

-Ne les grondez pas trop, ils n'ont sans doute pas voulu vous accabler !

-Mais il s'agissait tout de même de mon père ! Nous réglerons nos différends en dehors de Praxis. Pourrait-on rester ici un peu de temps ? Au moins le temps que mon père se remette ? questionna la centenaire.

-Oui, bien sûr ! Vous êtes nos invités, Dr.

-Appelez-moi, Helen, je vous prie !

Ranna parut gênée un moment, mais accepta. Elle parla un bref instant avec un de ses gardes, qui s'en alla avec les autres.

-Que leur avez-vous dit ?

-Qu'ils préparent tout ce qu'il vous faut ! Nous enverrons un message chez vous, pour prévenir vos collègues que vous restez ici un petit moment.

-Merci beaucoup de ce que vous faites ! Je constate que nos relations diplomatiques avancent progressivement, et j'en suis heureuse ! Nous avons tant de choses à connaitre de l'autre, sourit Helen !

La Praxienne ne put qu'acquiescer, sans rien dire de plus. La seule action qui lui vint à l'esprit pour remercier Helen, ce fut de l'embrasser ? Ce qu'elle fit, un baiser chaste ! Puis elle s'en alla rejoindre les siens, laissant une Helen perdue et légèrement enivrée par une douce odeur !

_« Ranna vient de…de m'embrasser ? Décidément, je crois que je vais venir plus souvent à Praxis ! »_ pensa-t-elle, avant de rejoindre son père.

* * *

OS fini! J'espère avoir bien respecté le caractère des personnages! J'attends de vos nouvelles ^^!


End file.
